


Goldilocks

by gutsforgarters



Series: Weeds or Wildflowers [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/pseuds/gutsforgarters
Summary: Beth's new bed in Alexandria is too soft, but she doesn't mind it as much when Rick and Daryl are in it with her.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Series: Weeds or Wildflowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050563
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schwoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/gifts).



> For Mollie, literal angel and patron saint of the good ship Brickyl. Thank you for being patient with me; I hope you enjoy your unabashed filth ❤️

The beds in Alexandria are too soft.

Beth hates herself for the thought as soon as it occurs to her. Here they all are, surrounded by fortified walls and filling their bellies daily with a steady supply of food, probably as safe as they’ll ever be, and here _she_ is, bitching about mattress quality like she’s acting out the lead part in a particularly grim retelling of “Goldilocks and the Three Bears.”

They are, though. Too soft. Maybe they aren’t really, maybe it’s just that she’s spent months of her life sleeping on the rocky ground and it’s skewed her idea of comfort. And the mattresses at the prison weren’t _bad,_ no, but that was only comparatively speaking, and as for the beds at Grady—actually, no. She’s not gonna think too hard about Grady. She still can’t bring herself to step foot in Alexandria’s infirmary, always pleads with a member of her family to swing by it for her whenever she needs something like bandaids or antiseptic. She knows she’ll have to go in there someday, though. Everybody does eventually.

No one ever tells her as much, though. They just fetch her whatever she needs without question or complaint, because of course they do. She still hasn’t divulged the details of what happened at Grady to most of them, but she doesn’t need to. They get it.

They get it.

The bed she’s reclining on now is just as soft as every other bed in this walled town, like sinking butt-first into a marshmallow, but for once, Beth’s not thinking about how weird it is to lie down on a flat surface that isn’t littered with crisp underbrush and rocks as sharp as a cat’s canine teeth. Can’t think of much of anything beyond the two men who’re hovering over her on their hands and knees, eyes keen and satisfied because they know they’ve got her pinned.

Yeah. _Men_ , plural. Beth still can’t quite believe it, either.

And maybe that’s why she drags her fingers down Rick’s stubble-rough cheek, like she’s following the same compulsion that prompts people to pinch themselves to make sure that they aren’t dreaming. She only gets as far as the hinge of his sharp jaw, though, before he’s wrapping a hand around her wrist and pressing it down beside her head.

“Uh-uh, honey,” he says, practically crooning the words in a way that makes her nipples pucker and her bare breasts break out into goosebumps. “Didn’t say you could touch, now, did we? You gonna be a good girl and behave yourself?”

He squeezes her wrist to emphasize his point, not nearly tight enough to hurt but tight enough for her to _feel_ it, and her fingers twitch and curl against her palms, nails scratching her mound of Venus. She should probably trim them before they get brittle and break off. If they _did_ break off, it’d probably happen while she was raking them down Rick or Daryl’s backs.

“But Daddy, I _am_ bein’ good,” she retorts, and immediately contradicts herself when she strokes her free hand down Daryl’s abdomen. She has to bite back a smug smile when she sees and feels his muscles twitch.

Her smile slides right off her face, though, when Daryl grabs and pins her wrist before she can wrap her hand around his dick and jerk him into a frenzy. God, these two _never_ let her have any fun.

Except, no. She knows that’s not true. They’ll let her have her fun. It’s just that they’ll have theirs first.

“The hell you are,” Daryl says, low and rough in a way that gets Beth just as wet and itchy as Rick’s crooning. His thumb strokes the skin her nails bit into, soothing her even as he works her up. “Shouldn’t getcha off at all, way you’re actin’.”

Beth knows that Daryl wouldn’t actually follow through on that threat—or at least, she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t—because he likes making her come even more than he likes getting to come himself, but she still feels a little wary when Rick hums and tilts his head, thoughtful like.

“Don’t think she deserves it?” he asks Daryl, and Beth bumps her foot against his leg to get his attention, incensed.

“I _do_ deserve it,” she insists, but they’re not listening to her, or _pretending_ not to listen to her, which is as good as.

“Dunno,” says Daryl. His bangs slide forward to veil his eyes, so Beth can’t read them, can’t see if they’re sparkling with laughter or if he actually _means_ it.

No way does he actually mean it. Just. No way.

“Couldn’t actually stop her,” says Rick, “if she wanted to get off on her own.”

“Sure we could.” Daryl’s mouth pulls up at the corners. Normally Beth loves to see him smile, but _this_ smile makes her scalp prickle with foreboding. “Could tie her to the damn headboard an’ leave her here, see how she likes _that_ shit.”

Beth can tell that Rick’s trying not to laugh, and she’d kick him if she wasn’t trying to prove that she knows how to behave herself. “You are pretty good with knots.”

Beth scowls and pushes her wrists against their hard palms. “You tie me up and leave me here, I’ll make you regret it later.”

Normally she’d feel silly, doling out threats to two men who’re twice her age and twice her size and twice as dangerous as she’ll ever be, but she knows how to get the upper hand over them both in bed, at least. She knows how to drive them up a goddamn wall till they’re soaked in sweat and fucking _begging_ her for it.

Rick narrows his eyes and tilts his head in the other direction so his temple brushes Daryl’s. He looks assessing, like he’s taking Beth and her threat seriously. That’s good. He ought to.

“Nah,” he decides, and the tight ball of uncertainty that was winding up in Beth’s guts goes loose with relief. “We’d better not mess with her. You know how she gets when she’s pissed.”

Daryl’s lips curl into another one of those tiny smiles, and this time, Beth’s happy to see it, because he’s looking at her like he’s _proud_ of her and what a little terror she can be when she puts her mind to it. Like he’s in love with every part of her, even the ugly parts, because he is.

Beth knows where he’s coming from, though, because that’s how she feels about the two of _them_.

“Yeah.” His thumb sweeps another arc across Beth’s palm, and all she can think of is the way the calluses on that thumb feel when they’re pressing up against her clit. “Guess you’re right.”

They don’t let her go right away, though, not that she was expecting them to. And it’s not like she _minds_ being held down by them, so long as they don’t actually tie her up and leave her here. Now that they’ve told her they won’t, she believes them. They’ve never lied to her. Not either of them.

Rick doesn’t let go of Beth’s wrist, but he wraps his other hand around the nape of Daryl’s neck, and Beth can see his long fingers flex as he digs them into the muscle. Beth sees Daryl’s eyes flutter shut through his bangs, hears a content groan rumble in his chest. Beth’s muscles twitch in sympathy, because she knows how it feels to have Rick Grimes’s clever hands on you. She knows why Daryl’s making the sound he is.

Rick pushes on the back of Daryl’s neck, and Daryl’s head bows under the pressure, shoulders trembling as _he_ fights not to fight _Rick_. But Rick gets Daryl to go where he wants him to go, in the end. He always does.

And where he wants him to go, it turns out, is spread out on his stomach between Beth’s legs with his face hovering over her splayed-open pussy.

“G’on,” Rick murmurs, still stroking at Daryl with his fingers like he’s a horse that needs coaxing. “G’on and eat our girl out, huh? Know how much you love the taste of her pussy.”

Daryl groans again, this time because of what Rick’s saying rather than what he’s doing, and Beth feels that groan in the base of her spine when he buries his face in her cunt and inhales through his nose and open mouth like he’s trying to get high off her come.

Her thigh twitches and smacks into his cheek, she can’t help it. “ _Crap_ , sorry.”

Rick laughs under his breath, but Daryl just shakes his head, scruff rasping against her pubic hair and pussy lips, and gives her clit a long hard lick that makes her thigh clench against his face again. He lets go of her wrist to wrap his hand around her hip, at least, so hopefully this won’t end with her giving him a black eye.

Which has, she recalls with an embarrassed flush, actually happened before.

The mood doesn’t seem to be broken, anyway—and how could it be, with Daryl nursing on her clit like he is?—and Rick strokes Daryl’s hair some more, urging him to make Beth squirm harder, to make her pussy clench tighter, to play with her till _she’s_ the one who’s begging for it.

“Never met a man who likes to eat pussy as much as you do,” Rick’s saying, dragging his hand up and down Daryl’s bare back, gentle on his webwork of scares. “Could just eat her for hours, couldn’t you? Don’t even care about getting yourself off; it’s all about getting _her_ off, ain’t it?”

Daryl nods with his face still in Beth’s pussy, puffing hot, damp air across her tingling clit, and she pants and thrashes against their hold on her, breath coming thin and shaky and almost _panicked_ , like her mounting orgasm actually scares her a little bit, and maybe it does. Rick and Daryl have made her come so hard she cramped, and that _is_ a little scary, because she never thought something like that could happen to her. That she could feel so good it _hurt_.

“Yeah, you could.” Rick smiles fondly at the back of Daryl’s bobbing head, but then that smile turns thin and a little predatory when he fixes it on Beth. He opens his mouth to show her his teeth. “Think I could, too.”

 _Oh, God,_ Beth thinks, can’t even get the words out, can only _think_ it, and then she can’t think at all when Rick stretches out on his stomach, when he shoulders her thigh aside so he can fit beside Daryl between her legs. When _two_ tongues lash across her clit.

Beth clenches from her fingers to her toes, and she knows it’s probably a bad idea to watch them while they’re doing this, knows it’ll probably be too much for her, but she watches them anyway, neck cricking when she lifts her head off the pillow to look down the length of her own body. They overflow the space between her straining thighs, lapping at her like two wolves with their muzzles sunk deep in a deer’s steaming gut. But that’s all she sees, just that flash of them eating her, because then she’s flopping back against the pillow and panting toward the ceiling, clawing toward her orgasm with bared teeth and biting nails.

One of them gropes for her hand and holds on tight, and she knows without looking that it’s Daryl, not just because she recognizes the breadth of his palm and the pattern of his calluses, but because he’s always been the sweeter of the two, the one who’s most likely to check in on her, always at his gentlest even when he’s at his most frantic. Somebody clips her clit with their teeth, and her entire body jerks like she just licked a battery, squeezing Daryl’s hand so hard the bones in his fingers grind together, but he doesn’t let up even though that’s gotta hurt. _Neither_ of them do.

She sinks the hand not holding Daryl’s into Rick’s hair and _pulls_ , nails cutting into his scalp, and he retaliates by swatting her on the ass before digging into the muscle with his fingers. That flash of almost-pain just amplifies her pleasure, just drags her closer to her orgasm by the goddamn _heels_ , cunt heating up like she’s pot of water boiling on a stovetop, muscles seizing tight, nerves rubbed raw by Rick and Daryl’s stubble, and, fuck, _fuck_ —

She comes all over their faces, panting, twitching from head to foot like she’s in her death throes, fingers clenching and releasing in time with the clench and release of her pussy. They pull off of her with overlapping slurps, cool air licking across her cunt now that it’s no longer covered by their hot mouths, and she forces her eyes open when she hears the slick noise of their lips coming together because she wants to watch. They’re still holding onto her but they’re kissing each other, Rick’s hand tangled in Daryl’s hair to hold him still, tongues licking the taste of her pussy off each other’s mouths.

An aftershock shudders through her, curling her toes and rattling her teeth. They’re gonna kill her for real one of these days, swear to God. But all things considered, it’s probably one of the better ways to go.

It’s Rick who breaks the kiss, touching his mouth to the corner of Daryl’s when he whines and gives chase. Rick presses their foreheads together for a moment and licks his lips, breaking the strings of spit and come that cling to his mouth and chin like spider’s silk. Beth tries to squirm away, but Rick grabs hold of her before she can get far, yanking her back down the bed.

“Uh-uh.” He ducks his head, laps at a trail of come that was leaking down her inner thigh. “Where the hell d’you think you’re goin’, huh?”

“Ain’t finished with you yet,” Daryl agrees, voice gone all hoarse from eating her out, and anticipation zings down her spine and tingles in her clit, like she’s already raring to come again.

And she _is_. God, she is. She won’t ever get enough of these two, or of what they do to her. Of what all three of them do to _each other_.

Rick and Daryl both push up onto their haunches, then, Rick climbing off the bed while Daryl kneel walks backwards and drags Beth with him. Together, he and Rick flip Beth around so she’s lying horizontally across the center of the bed, her head nearly hanging off the edge, thighs sprawled open around Daryl’s hips.

She knows what they’re planning to do. She _knows_ , and it sends another aftershock rumbling through her, even though she stopped coming a while ago.

Rick sinks his fingers into her hair and taps his cockhead against her cheek with a wet, fleshy smack. “C’mon now, sweetheart. Open up.”

He doesn’t just mean open up for _him_ , even though Beth does, parting her lips and sticking out her tongue. He also means open up for Daryl, who’s hiked her thighs further up around his hips, thick cock settling in the cleft of her pussy, wet with pre-come and pounding with blood. They’re gonna fuck her like this, one of them at each end, filling her up from both directions, and she’s going to take everything they have to give to her.

Rick’s fingers are tight around her jaw, and Daryl’s hips are twitching against hers, but neither of them push into her. No, that’d be too quick, too easy. Rick’s gotta run his mouth some more first.

“Y’know,” he says, stroking the curve of her jaw with his thumb, holding her under her chin so she can’t move far enough to suck him into her mouth herself. “I think about it sometimes. What’d it be like for the two of us to both fuck you at once.”

Beth’s tongue’s started to go dry, so she rolls it back into her mouth, gives Rick a look from under her lashes. “Y’all fuck me at once all the time.”

Rick’s smile looks strange from this perspective, tipped upside down. His fingers press down on her windpipe, then ease up before he can choke her. “Not what I meant, sweetheart.”

Daryl speaks up, still rocking his hips in aborted little fucks that drag the back of his shaft across her clit, driving her half crazy. “He means both of us up your cunt at once.” Beth lifts her head to stare at him, sees that _he’s_ looking at Rick with something like intrigue on his face. “Don’t you?”

Rick doesn’t answer, but when Beth looks back to him, she sees his smile, and she shudders, turned on and apprehensive all at once.

“Dunno if that’d work,” she says, breathless with something approaching fear. It’s not a no, though, and they all know it. She hooks her fingers around the hand that’s not holding her jaw and squeezes, feels Rick squeeze back. “You’re both—you’re both too big to fit at the same time.”

Rick skates his thumb across the dip in her chin and runs it over her lower lip, nail clipping her teeth. “Oh, I dunno about that. We’d just have to take our time stretching you out, is all. You’d let us try, wouldn’t you sweetheart? You’d be a good girl for your daddies and let us, right?”

Beth grips his hand tight enough to strangle the feeling from his fingers, but he doesn’t even wince. She tries to imagine it, being squeezed between them while their cocks rub up against each other inside of her, her cunt stretched so wide she’ll feel fit to split right in half. Both of them finishing in her at once, all that come running down her legs.

Her thighs twitch against Daryl’s hips. She whispers, “Yeah, Daddy. I’d let you try.”

“Good girl,” Rick says, and it lights her up the same as it always does, as good as a tongue on her clit. He tugs on her chin, and she obediently opens her mouth, knowing what he wants. “Not this time, though, alright? This time, I want you to suck me off while Daryl fucks you, okay? You want that, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” she says automatically, saliva pooling up under her tongue because, God, she _wants it_ , only to squeal when Rick swats her tits. “I mean, yeah, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Rick says, and feeds his cock into her mouth at the same time Daryl pushes into her cunt.

Beth moans helplessly, but the sound’s muffled by Rick’s dick in her mouth, weighing down her tongue and blocking off her throat. There’s nothing to stifle Daryl’s answering grunt, though, when her hips arch reflexively and slick her pussy the rest of the way down his dick, lips splitting wide open around the base. She feels trapped like this, suspended here between the two of them, powerless in the best way possible because her powerlessness is only an illusion. She’s the one with the power here, because all she has to do is ask, and they’ll do whatever she wants.

And right now, she wants them to fuck her from both ends.

“ _Christ_ , that’s my good girl.” Rick thumbs her lips farther apart and rocks forward shallowly, starting off easy so she doesn’t gag and throw up on him (which, humiliatingly enough, wouldn’t be the first time). He pets her cheek and squeezes her hand, sweetly paternal in a way that only makes what they’re doing that much filthier. “She’s _our_ good girl, isn’t she, Daryl?” 

Beth’s cunt throbs from Rick’s praise, from the glide of Daryl’s thick cock inside of her, and she clamps down as reflexively as she bucked her hips, tearing another half-agonized sound from Daryl’s throat. He smacks her on the clit like he’s reprimanding her, then rubs his thumb against it as if to apologize for the sting.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Daryl grunts, and Beth can’t see his face from here, but she knows from listening to him that he’s gritting his teeth. “When she’s not— _fuck_ —when she’s not bein’ a fuckin’ brat.”

Rick laughs softly and starts fucking in and out of Beth’s mouth just a little faster, letting out a grunt of his own when her tongue sticks to the underside of his shaft.

Daryl’s starting off slow, too, but Beth knows that’s more to keep himself from going off too early than it is a concession to her comfort. That’s what it used to be, when they first started getting intimate and he was so afraid of hurting her, but taking them’s second nature by now, and they both know how much she loves feeling stuffed up to the eyeballs.

Maybe Rick was onto something when he suggested that they should both fuck her at once, because just thinking about it gets her clenching on Daryl’s cock again. His hips buck forward, pushing her farther onto _Rick’s_ cock, and the sounds he’s making for her go all muffled at the same time she feels Rick’s abdomen flex. She hears the wet smack of lips on lips, and it makes her squirm, knowing what she’s missing out on right now. She could be watching them kiss, but with her head tipped back the way it is, she can’t see anything but the dark blur of Rick’s pubic hair.

They’re still kissing—she can hear it, their tongues pushing into each other’s mouths, Daryl panting for it as Rick probably holds him still with a hand on the back of his neck the way he always does—and Beth _knows_ they’re not ignoring her, but she’s still annoyed over not being able to see, and that makes her a little mean.

She flexes the powerful muscles in her cunt around Daryl’s dick till he breaks away from Rick with a groan, and sucks harder on Rick’s cock, craning her neck to take him as far down her throat as she can without gagging, which is a lot farther than it used to be before he broke her in. Rick’s fingers twitch in her grip, and then _his_ nails bite into _her_ skin when she pulls almost all the way off to suckle at his head, tongue pushing at his ridges and then his slit where the musky taste of him’s strongest.

Daryl’s still got some hang ups about getting his dick sucked by either of them, but Rick never hesitated to get her pretty pink mouth on him, and she loves doing it, and she knows she’s good at it. She knows because Rick’s always been generous with his praise, and he’s praising her right now.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, your mouth.” Rick’s hand slips into her hair and tugs, arching her head farther back on her neck so he can get farther down her throat. His cockhead bumps her soft palate, and she twitches, but she doesn’t gag. “Got such pretty little cocksucking lips, don’t you? Almost as pretty as your pussy.”

Beth moans and sucks at him harder, tongue swirling sloppily up and down the underside of his shaft, and he tugs on her hair again to pull her even farther down his dick so she’s almost at her limit of how much she can take. She trusts him to know just where that line is and how far across it he can safely step, though. He always does; they both do.

“Look at her, Daryl,” Rick says, and Daryl’s hips screw into hers faster, bouncing her ass against his thighs, all the filthy things Rick’s saying combined with the feel of Beth wrapped around him driving him into a frenzy. “Look at our baby girl. Look at how pretty she is like this. Wanna come in her pussy, don’t you? Know you do, c’mon.”

Daryl makes a protesting noise even as his fingers dig into Beth’s thighs to spread them farther around his hips, holding her wide open for his thrusting cock, and her pussy sucks down every inch of him the way her mouth’s sucking at Rick.

“Uh-uh.” Daryl lets go of one of her thighs to press his hand to her belly, hot and heavy and huge like his dick, and starts thumbing at her clit to push her to orgasm. “Too— _fuck_ —too soon.”

Beth gives Rick’s cock a particularly hard slurp that has him jerking in her mouth, and when he talks, she can hear the wheeze in his voice as he tries to keep it together.

“Nah—nah, it ain’t. She wants you to come in her, don’t you, baby? Want your daddy to come in your pretty little pussy, don’t you?”

Beth hums and nods, toes curling and cunt spasming as she imagines it, but Rick must want more than that from her, because he tightens his hold in her hair and drags her off his dick, her lips breaking their seal on his shaft with an obscene pop, drool falling out of her mouth in a gush. She tries to grab him and push him back into her mouth, but he pins her hands beside her head before she can get her fingers around him.

She blinks, and her vision comes into focus. There’s Rick, bent over her, fair skin flushed splotchy pink, face all pleased and possessive—and then there’s Daryl, abdomen flexing as he thrusts into her, the base of his dick gleaming where it peeks out from between her spread pussy lips, his eyes screwed shut with desperation as he races to rub her off because he hates coming before she does.

She doesn’t hate it, though. She loves that she can make him go off in his pants like a teenage boy if she wants, and she wants him to go off _now_. In her, where he belongs.

“C’mon, Daryl.” She reaches out for him across the length of her own body, fingertips grazing his shuddering abdomen. “C’mon, baby.” He thrusts hard enough to rattle her teeth, and she has to take a second before she can find the breath she needs to keep going. Her fingers tangle in his pubic hair, palm resting on the back of his hand. “Come in me, c’mon. Want you to, Daddy, please.”

Daryl’s whole body jerks, and his cock jerks, too, but he shakes his head and doesn’t come, and seeing him so wrecked and desperate makes _her_ come first, after all, cunt throbbing so hard she can feel it in her ears, thighs clamping down tight around Daryl’s sweaty hips. And like her orgasm gave him permission to come, too, Daryl finally gives her what she and Rick wanted, going off in hot, sticky spurts inside her, so it leaks out from between her cunt and his cock and runs in rivulets down her thighs.

Daryl sways, but he doesn’t collapse on top of her, or beside her. Rick’s still flushed red and throbbing, and they’re not done here.

Daryl shuffles back on his knees, dick flopping out of her, and sprawls back against the headboard. Beth goes after him and presses her face against his thigh, arms circling his waist. He combs his fingers through her hair, and she feels them trembling.

The bed dips behind her as Rick settles in, and then he hikes up her hips and pushes into her cunt, still drenched and sticky with Daryl’s come, slicking the way. She hears Daryl groan.

She twitches, cunt still pulsing with aftershocks, as Rick builds a slow, easy rhythm that hits her deep in the base of her spine. She’s just so _wet_ , drenched, covered in Daryl and soon to be covered in Rick, too. She’s gonna be full of both their come at once, like they really did fuck her at the same time. It’s gonna take forever to clean herself up.

“That’s it, c’mon.” Beth feels her ass jiggle when Rick smacks it, and then he digs in with his thumbs and spreads her cheeks so he can watch himself fuck her, so he can see her pussy lips slurping up and down on his cock. So he can watch Daryl leak out of her. “Gonna let me come in you, too, sweetheart? Gonna let me dirty you up?”

Daryl’s fingers clench in her hair, and she sees his softening dick twitch. She runs her tongue across it, lapping up her come and his, and his abdomen spasms.

“Yeah.” Beth nods her forehead against Daryl’s prickly thigh, pushes her hips back to meet Rick’s thrusts. “Yeah, Daddy, c’mon. Want you both in me, c’mon.”

Rick’s breath hitches, and she feels his cock twitch. “That’s a good girl,” he says, sounding close to undone, and his rhythm gets a little harder, a little meaner, thrusting her whole body forward with each downstroke, fingers digging into her ass as he finally comes, too, getting her so dirty, so wet, cunt stuffed full to bursting with his and Daryl’s come.

He’s barely finished coming when he pulls out of her, like he’s impatient to look at the mess he and Daryl made of her. Her cunt clenches, then goes loose all at once, and she hears and feels the come waterfalling out of her and dripping down her legs, splashing onto the bed and ruining the nice sheets. Then Rick pushes two fingers into her and scissors them apart to hold her even wider open, and more comes out even though she could’ve sworn that was it, that even between the two of them, there couldn’t’ve been that much. 

“ _Fuck_.” Daryl pets her cheekbone with fingers that still tremble, clumsy but tender. “Gonna have to burn them things.”

Rick wheezes out a laugh, and so does Beth, as her legs slip out from under her and she falls onto her stomach, right into the wet spot. Rick pulls his sticky fingers out of her cunt and smooths them over her clit, and she twitches some more. 

“Plenty more in storage,” Rick says, running a hand down the small of Beth’s back and smearing around the sweat that’s gathered there. “I think we’ll be good.”

Yeah. They will, won’t they? Beth’s not sure if she’ll ever feel at home inside of Alexandria’s walls and sleeping in their too soft beds, but so long as she’s got Rick and Daryl and the rest of their family, where she is doesn’t really matter.

Daryl’d probably scoff and tell her to stop being such a sap if she said as much, but he’d probably smile, too. Rick definitely would.

She doesn’t get a chance to express her thoughts to either of them, though, not this time, because now the bed’s creaking behind her, and Rick’s diving back into her cunt tongue first, eating the come that’s still dripping out of her. She muffles her shriek against Daryl’s thigh, her brain as good as on overheated engine.

Yeah.

She’ll tell them later.


End file.
